Rumor has it
by Tblackrose
Summary: Rita Skeeter antes de escribir artículos y libros conocido hizo sus pinitos en el Hogwarts Journal en una columna llamada Rumor has it. En este número se hablan de los rumores que corren sobre su persona y se destapan distintos secretos de Régulus Black que no se conocían. Este Fic participa en el reto temático de octubre del foro La noble y ancestral casa de los Black.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, son todo obra de a cabecita pensante de J. .

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre: Régulus Arcturus Black, del foro "La noble y ancestral casa de los Black"._

* * *

29 de Febrero de 1976

_**RUMOR HAS IT**_

Aquí informando Rita Skeeter, vuestra redactora favorita. Al inicio de curso hicimos una encuesta sobre los chicos más enigmáticos y deseados de todo Hogwarts. La semana pasada, después de recopilar datos minuciosamente, se publicó el ranking. Así que, como prometí, durante el próximo mes desentrañaremos los secretos y misterios de los ganadores. En este número del Hogwarts Journal, en la exclusiva columna de RUMOR HAS IT, os hablaremos sobre un joven que nos tiene en vilo desde que entró en esta institución: Régulus Acrturus Black.

Pero, ¿Quién es Régulus Black? ¿Qué sabemos de él? Y lo más importante, ¿qué no sabemos de él?

Lo que es de dominio común es que nació el 20 de enero de 1961, hijo de Orion Black y Walburga Black proveniente de una importante familia cuyo prestigio la hace conocida en todo el mundo mágico. Es estudiante ejemplar de quinto curso en Slytherin, como casi todos los de su familia. Su apellido le precede al igual que la fama de su hermano. No es un chico muy hablador y pasa la mayoría del tiempo en la biblioteca o jugando al Quidditch.

Régulus no es muy dado a los escándalos, pero su actitud callada, fría, distante y misteriosa ha creado múltiples rumores sobre su persona. Seguramente todos han oído alguno referente a su sexualidad, porque, aunque es un chico muy atractivo, no había estado con ninguna chica-que se sepa- hasta hace poco que parece estar volviéndose íntimo con Emmeline Vance, alumna de sexto de Hufflepuff.

Su entrada al equipo de Quidditch siendo tan joven, también genero muchos comentarios, sobre todo juntando su orientación sexual con este hecho. Los favores que se supone que le hizo al capitán de su equipo han llegado a ser tan pintorescos que un preso de Azkaban se sonrojaría.

Los ideales de su familia sobre la pureza de sangre son más que conocidos y él los comparte. No es un una persona que los proclame a gritos, pero cuando se da la ocasión y se forman dos bandos, él tiene muy claro cuál es su lugar.

Hurgando un poco hemos descubierto que desde hace unos años a algunos alumnos de primer año de varias casas se les mete miedo con él. Todo el mundo se acuerda de la historia que nos contaron en primer curso sobre ese chico que se pasaba el día en la biblioteca leyendo libros de magia oscura para quitar el alma a los niños de once años. En mi curso el protagonista era un chico llamado Neuman Collins, el pobre simplemente era muy estudioso y poco hablador. Y como alguna vez estos chicos se van del colegio púes los protagonistas van cambiando. Desde el año pasado el protagonista indudable y preferido por los contadores de historias es sin duda Régulus.

Y, últimamente, la comidilla de Hogwarts sobre los Black es cómo este verano, antes de empezar el curso, Sirius Black se fue de casa. Esta llegando a tal magnitud que puede que supere el escándalo de su prima, Ándromeda, casándose con otro estudiante sangre sucia. Sobre los sentimientos de Régulus sobre este hecho no tenemos ningún dato concluyente y, como siempre en este colegio, hay varias posibles versiones de su reacción. Desde que él mismo le tiró la maleta a la cabeza y lo despidió con una patada, hasta que se agarró a su pierna para no dejarlo ir.

Como podéis comprobar queridos lectores hay muchos aspectos de la vida de Régulus que son un misterio, así que hemos decidido investigar un poco sobre él preguntando a algunas personas de su alrededor. Primero hablamos con el capitán de su equipo.

**RS: ¿Qué piensas sobre Régulus Black? Tanto como persona y jugador.**

Es un chico muy comprometido y competitivo, tiene grandes dotes de buscador.

**RS: ¿Es verdad que para conseguir el puesto tuvo que hacer una prueba especial?**

No, realizo la misma que todos los demás. ¿Insinúas algo Rita?

Desgraciadamente tras preguntar que cómo de grandes eran las dotes de Régulus nos despidió de malas maneras.

La siguiente en la lista era Emmeline Vance.

**RS: ¿Hace cuanto conoces a Régulus Black?**

Sabía de su existencia desde que entró al colegio y aunque habíamos coincidido en algunas clases y en el Club de las Eminencias hasta este año no nos hemos conocido de verdad.

**RS: ¿Qué piensas sobre su orientación sexual?**

Pues creo que es bastante obvio.

**RS: ¿Qué pruebas tienes de ello?**

Lo siento, si quieres revistas comprometidas tendrás que rebuscar tú su cuarto.

Rosier, íntimo amigo de Régulus, se negó a hablar con nosotros- y tampoco quisimos después de lo que nos tachó- pero conseguimos hablar con Tiberius McLagen, uno de los compañeros del Club de las Eminencias.

**RS: ¿ Qué piensas de Régulus Black?**

Es un poco callado, siempre sabe que decir en cada momento y es muy inteligente. La semana pasada tuvimos una conversación muy interesante sobre la poción multijugos.

**RS: ¿Crees que se me merece estar en el Club de las Eminencias? ¿Por qué?**

Sí, ya que es un chico muy competente y de verdad tiene aptitudes sobresalientes.

**RS: Ya que estamos, ¿Por qué estás tú en el Club de las Eminencias?**

Esa pregunta no la contestó, no sé por qué, se limitó a llamar a la redactora chismosa incontenida sin ningún buen futuro y se fue muy airado

Por último hablamos con el hermano mayor de Régulus, Sirius Black, cuyo nombre es conocido por todo el castillo.

**RS: ¿Puedes contarnos alguna anécdota vergonzosa de tu hermano cuando era pequeño?**

Claro, unos carnavales mis primas lo vistieron de princesita con un vestido rosa y lo maquillaron. Desde entonces no ha vuelto a ser el mismo.

**RS: ¿Cómo lleva el que te fueses de casa?**

No hemos hablado desde que me fui, pero seguro que por las noches llora mi ausencia.

**RS: ¿ Y no te sientes como un cobarde por hacer semejante cosa?**

La respuesta no es apta para todas las edades, porque las cosas que llamó a la fantástica redactora de esta revista no tienen ningún fundamento. Y esas calumnias son demasiado para mentes sensibles.

Bueno, mis ávidos buscadores de verdad, hasta aquí llega el número de esta semana. La información conseguida no ha sido del todo satisfactoria, pero la verdad es que la gente no se ha mostrado muy cooperativa. Espero que por lo menos se hayan aireado alguna de las facetas que no conocíamos de este enigmático chico. Y con esto me despido hasta la semana que viene, esperando que leáis el nuevo número donde destaparemos los secretos del número dos de la lista.

Un saludo,

Rita Skeeter


End file.
